Ladies First
thumb|300px|Megurine Luka - Ladies First - Hatsune MikuLadies First '''(Damas Primero) es una cancion Vocaloid original perteneciente a la Saga Ladies First. Esta canción se podría decir que es la primera parte de la Saga, pero por razones que le corresponden al autor, la canción es la segunda de la saga y en esta se cuenta más detalladamente como inició la historia de amor entre Luka y Miku. Todos los problemas e inconvenientes que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a conformar su amor, siendo la canción One More Kiss la segunda parte de la canción en la que Luka cuenta como se siente con respecto a su relación con Miku y como conservarlo. '''Interpretes: Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku y Sweet Ann (Coros) Musica: OSTER Project Letra: FINE=Fuwacinano (1986-2038) *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras Kanji= I wanna be your number one 悪ふざけのキスをひとつ イタズラなあなたの微笑み ポカンと口を開いたまま 凍りついちゃった私 こんなはずじゃなかったのに ねえ、どうしてそんな顔をして 私のコトを見つめてるの 眠ってた心の奥から じわり滲み出す熱い恋のエッセンスはね 嘘つけないみたい 神様がいたずらしたことくらい もう気付いたでしょう？ 私　覚悟は出来てる I wanna be your number one 隣の恋よりも ちょっぴり壁とか多いんだよ？ 繋いだ手を解かないでね どんなに向かい風が強い日でも あの時から始まったの 初めての不思議な関係 分かり合えなかった事でも 同じ視線なら分かる 二人分のリップグロス ピンク色の並んだ歯ブラシ へんてこなのが愛おしいの あなただけが特別だから 今日は ladies day　だから とびきりのオシャレして couples day　楽しませてね 思いがけず通り過ぎてった友達に 慌てふためくあなたと空っぽの右指 I wanna be your only one 仕方ないよねって 悲しい笑顔がチクリ痛い あなたの気持ち分かってるよ なおさら切なくなる I wanna be your number one 薄明かりの部屋で 交わした口づけは秘密なの こんなに素敵な恋なのに どうして泣いているの？ I wanna be your number one I wanna be your number one 今夜は腕をふるうよ ディナータイム冷蔵庫を開けてみる こんなものじゃ何も作れやしないけど 幸せなの　あなたがいるから I wanna be your number one 二人ぼっちな分 気持ちも時間も分け合おうね 選んだ愛の形だもの 決まりなんて要らない I wanna be your only one 世界で一番の 可愛い二人でいられるように 大きく好きだと叫びたいよ いつかは……　そういつかね I wanna be your number one |-| Romaji= I wanna be your number one waru fuzake no kisu o hitotsu itazura na anata no hohoemi pokan to kuchi o hiraita mama kōri tsuichatta watashi kon'na hazu ja nakatta noni nē dōshite son'na kao o shite watashi no koto o mitsume teru no nemutteta kokoro no oku kara jiwari nijimi dasu atsui koi no essensu wane uso tsuke nai mitai kamisama ga itazura shita koto kurai mō kizuita deshō? watashi kakugo wa deki teru I wanna be your number one tonari no koi yori mo choppiri kabe toka ōi nda yo? tsunaida te o hodoka nai dene don'na ni mukai kaze ga tsuyoi hi demo ano toki kara hajimatta no hajimete no fushigi na kankei wakari ae nakatta koto demo onaji shisen nara wakaru futari bun no rippu gurosu pinku iro no naranda ha burashi hen teko na noga itōshī no anata dake ga tokubetsu dakara kyō wa ladies day dakara tobi kiri no oshare shite couples day tanoshi masete ne omoi gakezu tōri sugitetta tomodachi ni awate futameku anata to karappo no migiyubi I wanna be your only one shikata nai yone tte kanashī egao ga chikuri itai anata no kimochi wakatteru yo naosara setsunaku naru I wanna be your number one usu akari no heya de kawashita kuchizuke wa himitsu nano kon'na ni suteki na koi nanoni dōshite naite iru no? I wanna be your number one I wanna be your number one kon'ya wa ude o furuu yo dhinā taimu reizōko o ake te miru kon'na mono ja nani mo tsukureya shinai kedo shiawase nano anata ga iru kara I wanna be your number one futari bocchi na bun kimochi mo jikan mo wake aō ne eranda ai no katachi damono kimari nante ira nai I wanna be your only one sekai de ichiban no kawaī futari de irareru yōni ōkiku suki dato sakebi tai yo itsuka wa...... sō itsuka ne I wanna be your number one |-| Español= Quiero ser la única para ti Me diste solo un beso travieso Y me sonríes burlonamente Mientras me congelaba de la impresión Con mi boca todavía abierta No se supone que terminaría así Oye ¿porque estás haciendo esa cara? ¿Me estas mirando a mí? La esencia de este ardiente amor que poco a poco crece Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… Que está durmiendo Parece que no puedo mentir Te has dado cuenta de que dios… Nos ha jugado una broma, ¿verdad? Pero estoy lista para eso Quiero ser la única para ti Seguramente habrá unas barreras más Comparables al gran amor que hay entre nosotras No sueltes mi mano que estas sosteniendo Sin importar lo fuerte que sople el viento en nuestra contra Solo quiero ser tu chica Voy a estar contigo Ámame tiernamente esta noche Esta misteriosa relación que nuca habíamos tenido Que comenzó desde ese día Aunque no podamos entender algunas cosas de la otra Cuando compartimos nuestras miradas, lo entendemos Hay suficiente brillo labial para dos Y cepillos de dientes de color rosa alineados en fila Esto se siente un poco extraño, pero me encanta Porque solo tú eres especial Hoy es el día de las chicas después de todo Vamos a vestirnos con estilo Muéstrame un día de diversión en pareja, ¿está bien? Cuando nuestros amigos inesperadamente pasan cerca Entras en pánico y sueltas mi mano Quiero ser la única para ti Diciendo: creo que esto no nos ayudara Tu triste sonrisa lastima mi corazón Entiendo tus sentimientos Y eso lo hace aún más doloroso Quiero ser la única para ti Los besos que intercambiamos En esta habitación con poca luz son un secreto A pesar de que nuestro amor están hermoso ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Quiero ser la única para ti Solo quiero ser tu chica Solo quiero conservar tu amor Solo quiero ser tu chica Quiero ser la única para ti (Quiero ser la única para ti) (Nena bésame otra vez) Esta noche te mostrare mi habilidad para cocinar Es hora de cenar, Abramos el refrigerador y echemos un vistazo No podemos hacer nada con estos ingredientes, pero… Estoy muy feliz… Porque estoy contigo Quiero ser la única para ti Esto es solo de nosotros Vamos a compartir nuestros sentimientos y nuestro tiempo juntas Esta es la forma que nuestro amor eligió después de todo No hay necesidad de ningún compromiso formal Quiero ser la única para ti Vamos a seguir siendo… La más linda pareja en todo el mundo Quiero gritar fuertemente que te amo Algún día… Si algún día… Quiero ser la única para ti Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Sweet Ann Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Salón de la Fama